


it’s like we can’t stop (we’re enemies)

by hyuck127



Series: a complicated love story [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Song: Animals (Maroon 5), Toxic Relationship, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: “i can’t stay away from you donghyuck, it’s not that easy” mark laughed again, ironically.“but you should” donghyuck said now looking at mark, crying too. “it’s over mark”.with that being said, donghyuck left mark alone at the park, broken-hearted.





	it’s like we can’t stop (we’re enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any comment you want!! hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Song: animals - maroon 5
> 
> in order to understand the story you have to read the series like this:  
> 1st: but baby there you go again (making me love you)
> 
> 2nd: it’s like we can’t stop (we’re enemies)
> 
> 3rd: say it louder (who’s gonna love you like me?)

donghyuck and mark spent the night together, kissing, cuddling, chest to chest, taking their clothes off, making out and, eventually, talking. that was the way they used to solve their problems. kiss and make up.

and he knows that tomorrow, he will wake up next to donghyuck, hating himself and probably hating donghyuck too. he knows tomorrow he’s going to wake up feeling pleasured but at the same guilty as hell. because that’s how his relationship with the younger was. bittersweet.

and when he saw jeno the next morning and told him everything he promised to his best friend that that was the last time. “you’ve said that a million times” jeno said, leaving him behind.

after a few months of walking home alone, that afternoon, mark walked home hand in hand with donghyuck talking about their day. mark felt a weird sensation going down through his whole body. everything felt weird.

that night, donghyuck made dinner. when he saw the younger cooking, mark felt weird again.

donghyuck set the table, he lit some candles and uncorked an expensive and old wine that donghyuck’s mother had given to them when they moved in to their apartment. for the third time that day, mark felt weird.

dinner went better than what mark was expecting. they talked a lot about their lives, their childhood, their families, school. they talked about everything, just like the old times.

“i must confess that all of this feels kinda weird” mark said almost whispering to donghyuck, he did not want to ruin the mood. but donghyuck did not answer, he just smiled and squeezed mark’s hand.

after dinner, they did the usual. take off their clothes, kiss, cuddle, have a rough make out session, kiss again, kiss, kiss and kiss. it was the same as always but somehow, mark felt that everything was extremely weird.

and next morning, when mark woke up alone, without donghyuck next to him, he knew it.

he got up from his bed and took a look around his bedroom. donghyuck’s clothes were nowhere to be seen. mark saw a note on the door of the room. he knew that note was written by donghyuck. he could recognize the younger’s handwriting even with his eyes closed.

“Mark,

 

I left early this morning and I’m not coming back. Please I beg you to don’t look for me, call me or send me messages. I want to move on, forget about you and start again. I did nothing but hurt you and I can’t keep hurting you.

 

Please, let me move on.

 

I loved you, always.

 

> Donghyuck”.

mark did not cry. in fact, mark didn’t feel anything while reading that note. somehow, he was expecting this. and he knew why the previous night, everything between the two of them felt weird. donghyuck was saying goodbye to mark.

mark took of the note, left his room and went to the kitchen where he threw the note in the trash. he wanted to feel something, he wanted to be sad, he wanted to cry. but he couldn’t.

“you have to move on bro” jeno said while trying to give him support. “you know that renjun is free” jaemin said while winking. “over my dead body” renjun shouted to jaemin from where he was sitting. mark did not say a word to them. he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship again. perhaps, he still loved donghyuck.

one week. only one week, only seven days were necessary for donghyuck to start dating The Wong Yukhei.

“breaking news” renjun said while sitting at their usual spot on the school’s cafeteria. “donghyuck has a new boyfriend”. jeno and jaemin gasped and looked at mark who was shocked. one week, mark kept thinking. only one week. “is it that wong yukhei guy?” mark said trying to hide the sudden urge to cry. “how did you know that?” renjun said with surprise. mark did not answer. he ran away.

he ran until his legs couldn’t keep moving anymore. and when he stopped running, he cried. all his feelings, all his loneliness, his sadness, his helplessness, his love and his anger appeared all at once. he continued crying for hours there, in the middle of nowhere, until his phone rang. he opened his eyes again and when he looked at the sky, he realized that it was late.

10 pm, he read on his phone. and donghyuck was calling.

 

“donghyuck”

 

“mark, where are you? your friends are worried, it’s been hours since you left and you are not answering their calls”

 

“what are you trying to do to me donghyuck?” mark said between sobs.

 

“mark, please”

 

“no donghyuck, why can’t we stop this? are you my enemy? you are killing me hyuck, killing me”

 

“where are you mark? please, go home”

 

mark hung up the call.

 

a few minutes went by, maybe half an hour or even more, he didn’t know. he was still there on that cold and dark park, feeling sad but not crying anymore. he felt a light tap on his shoulder. he did not say anything, he did not want to move, he did not want to see who was touching his should. when he closed his eyes, he heard that high pitched voice that he loved calling him.

“mark”.

 

“leave” was all that mark could say. he was crying again. “go with yukhei, he needs you more than i do”. he was sitting with his back facing donghyuck. he was not ready to face the younger.

 

“i want you to please go home, it’s freezing here, you are going to get sick”

 

“and do you care about that? huh?” mark said while standing up and looking donghyuck in the eyes. “do you care donghyuck? tell me” he said letting all his anger out.

 

“i do care mark, i’m trying to help you”

 

mark laughed. he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “you are trying to what?”

 

“i’m trying to help you to move on mark, to forget about me, to start over, to run free, there’s a lot of other fish in the sea”

 

“yeah i know that, but you know donghyuck i’m not you” mark said while looking at donghyuck. “i can’t go around trying to love someone that it’s not you and pretending that it’s meant to be like you are doing right now with yukhei” mark stopped to breath. “i can’t do that”.

 

donghyuck did not answer, he remained silent while keeping his head low. on the other hand, mark was a sobbing mess.

 

“i can’t stay away from you donghyuck, it’s not that easy” mark laughed again, ironically.

 

“but you should” donghyuck said now looking at mark, crying too. “it’s over mark”.

 

with that being said, donghyuck left mark alone at the park, broken-hearted.


End file.
